Blinding Light Event
When does it occur? In the Dark and Light Months * If Dark Month occurs BEFORE Light Month in a specific year: ** The Event happens in the first 2 weeks of the dark month, and the last 2 weeks of the light month * If Light Month occurs BEFORE Dark Month in a specific year: ** The Event happens in the first 2 weeks of the light month, and the last 2 weeks of the dark month Multiverse Protector: Spawn during this event, protects the multiverse, perfect opportunity to summon bosses. * 4000 HP * 2000 DEF * 1000 ATK * 500 SPD ** Sand: 500 SPD ** Ice: 500 SPD ** Water: 500 SPD ** Air: 500 SPD ** Space: 500 SPD * Species: Multiversal * Type: Protector * Attributs: Neutral; Fire; Nature; Water; Thunder; Ice; Magic; Dark; Light; Infinity All seeing-eyes: * +300% HP * +300% DEF * +300% ATK * +300% SPD * +Resistance to Insta-Kill attacks * Price: 2500 Points/25$ Final Fur: Final Dark Fur: * Fire/Nature/Water ResistanceX * Heal from Dark Attracks * Price: 1500 Points/15$ Final Light Fur: * Thunder/Ice/Magic ResistanceX * Heal from Light Attracks * Price: 1500 Points/15$ Infinite Horns: * Deals 3* as much damage * Decreases enemies ATK and DEF by 50%, buffed with Neutral IgnoranceV * Price: 2500 Points/25$ Blast Infinityballs: Fireblast Infinityball: (1000 points/10$) * Inflicts BurnX; ShockedX; and is buffed with BouncingX; Life Steal II; ExplosiveV; God SlayerI Natureblast Infinityball: (1000 points/10$) * Inflicts PoisonX; ShockedX; FrozenX; and is buffed with Life Steal II; ExplosiveV; God SlayerI Waterblast Infinityball: (1000 points/10$) * Inflicts FrozenX; and is buffed with HomingX; BouncingX; Life Steal II; ExplosiveV; God SlayerI Energy Skull: (1500 points/15$) * +200% HP * +200% DEF * +200% ATK * +200% SPD * +Insta-RegenX Special Tails: Dark Moon Tail: (500 points/5$) * Buffed with StrengthI, can Life Steal II Dark Attribut Enemies. Light Sun Tail: (500 points/5$) * Shoots ExplosiveV projectiles, gives a 25% chance to dodge attacks. Eclipse Tail: (1250 points/12.5$) * Buffed with StrengthII, Life Steal II Dark and Light Attribut Enemies, shoots a projectile buffed with ExplosiveV, that inflicts BlindnessI; gives a 50% chance to dodge attacks. Super Gonsegim: (2700 points/2.7$) * Evolve 6* as fast to a Legenphantogilm/Scorpin/Bironogim/Arteogim/Oceanlerm/Reptirogim * Necessary for ANY Godginafin Hybrid * Both of the prices and the Tier of Adapt were changed. Extra Gonsegim (100 points/0.1$) * Buy a Gonsegim * In case you need an extra and can't get one here you go! * Yes, the price was reduced. Infinity Crystals (10000 points/100$) Fire Infinity Crystal: Gives Fire ResistanceX; Heal from Fire Attacks; Fire Attacks are 10* times stronger; Deals extra 50% damage to Infinity Attribut Enemies; Makes enemies not harm YOUR Infinity Attribut Nature Infinity Crystal: Gives Nature ResistanceX; Heal from Nature Attacks; Nature Attacks are 10* times stronger; Deals extra 50% damage to Infinity Attribut Enemies; Makes enemies not harm YOUR Infinity Attribut Water Infinity Crystal: Gives Water ResistanceX; Heal from Water Attacks; Water Attacks are 10* times stronger; Deals extra 50% damage to Infinity Attribut Enemies; Makes enemies not harm YOUR Infinity Attribut Ice Infinity Crystal: Gives Ice ResistanceX; Heal from Ice Attacks; Ice Attacks are 10* times stronger; Deals extra 50% damage to Infinity Attribut Enemies; Makes enemies not harm YOUR Infinity Attribut Magic Infinity Crystal: Gives Magic ResistanceX; Heal from Magic Attacks; Magic Attacks are 10* times stronger; Deals extra 50% damage to Infinity Attribut Enemies; Makes enemies not harm YOUR Infinity Attribut Thunder Infinity Crystal: Gives Thunder ResistanceX; Heal from Thunder Attacks; Thunder Attacks are 10* times stronger; Deals extra 50% damage to Infinity Attribut Enemies; Makes enemies not harm YOUR Infinity Attribut Key of Freedom (1000 points/10$) Frees the Dark Prism Boss OR Light Prism Boss Depends on the key. Dark Key of Freedom CAN NOT BE SOLD ANYMORE